erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Khyorgan
Khyorgan is a plane in the world famous for the World Tree, it houses several nations and cultures such as the Andavronian Empire and the Archei Clans. Some monasteries of the Snow Elves are located here as well. History Khyorgan was created after the fall of the United Plane, and it was considered to be the equal of the great realm of Eidyn. In the absence of all but the simplest survivors from the United Plane, it developed it's own completely unique biosphere, but colonists from Eidyn introduced several creatures from their own realm, such as horses. The first original inhabitants of Khyorgan were the mysterious, dragon-like Sentinels, flying, serpentine magical beings who believed it was their duty to guard Khyorgan from threats. From the island of Andavronia came the Pandoria, singular Pandor, people of the forest who would ultimately found the Andavronian Confederacy. From the island continent Mildhurian at the heart of Khyorgan came the Qilins, flesh-eating barbarians in their early history, but in more recent times monks and scholars. Finally, in the mountains arrived the Valkyrii, singular Valkyre, warriors who seek honour and loyalty to their empress even if it means their death. From Eidyn, the Elves came to the forests of the south, followed by the Dwarves who arrived in Archei and the other high mountains. Orcs came soon after and were quickly exiled to the desert wastelands due to their barbarian ways. Next came the Kitsune, the fox people of Eidyn, a sizeable population of which exist in parts of the north. Finally came Humans, who exist across much of Erudite. Some Dwarves and Humans that colonized the foothills of the Archei Mountains were isolated from the rest of the world and became inbred. Over the course of half a century, the differences between the two faded until all the people from that part of the foothills were short like the Dwarves but lightly built like the Humans. These half-Dwarf, half-Human people were called Halflings. Soon, their population grew beyond what the hills could sustain and they emigrated to Andavronia, where the Pandoria allowed them to farm and live. Astrogeography Khyorgan is a spherical plane orbited by a twin set of suns. Khyorgan also has three moons and a large ring system, visible as a bronze band visible across the sky. Suns Solarius Solarius is the larger of the two suns. It is a yellow star which rises in the east and sets in the west. It is rumoured that the only beings which can survive here are Sun Elves. Radagast Radagast is the smaller of the two suns. It is red and orbits closely behind Solarius. No life exists here. Moons Selene Selene is one of Khyorgan's largest moons. It is only visible at night. It rises in the west and sets in the east, which often creates spectacular solar eclipses. It has also been colonized by Moon Elves. Lunras Lunras is a smaller twin to Selene. Unlike Selene, Lunras is inhabited by a rich cornucopia of plants and animals in a moon-encompassing jungle. Jotunheim Jotunheim is a flat, frozen plane ruled by the mysterious Ice Titans. The Valkyrii have recently started colonizing Jotunheim and the two races are threatened with war. Lesser satellites TBA Continents Khyorgan has four regions large enough top be considered continents. Andavronia Andavronia is a a small continent to the far south of mainland Khyorgan, which was originally an island until it collided with Obreidhon. It is the home of the Pandoria, who command the Andavronian Confederacy. Lexighor Lexighor is situated to the northwest of Andavronia and southwest of the inland Varheid Sea. It is connected to Obreidhion by a narrow land bridge. Obreidhion Obreidhion is a continent covered mainly in desert and makes up most of the southeast. It is home to the Archei Mountains, the Sky Fortress and the World Tree. Rhovhanion Rhovhanion is the largest continent and makes up the northern part of Khyorgan's mainland. It is separated from the southern continents by Varheid, the inland sea which contains Mildhurian. Notable Mountain Ranges Archei Archei is a mountain range famous for the Archei Clans, it is filled with natural resources and is rumoured to contain the gateway to the 'great underground dwarven kingdom'. It is right outside Andavronian and joins with Deilkhos on the eastern side. In the foothills of these mountains, the Halflings were created. Deilkhos Deilkhos is the mountain range that marks Andavronia's borders, it has one narrow pass where the Fortress of Deilkhos is situated to check all those who wish to pass. On the southern side of the mountain range there are several mines, inlcuding Dwarven mines, where people mine for the vast resources inside. It is home to many great Valkyrii cities. Neyasthen Neyastehn is the mountain range southwest in Andavronia, it is where the Andavronian Confederacy's capital Aradesh is situated. Many mines are postioned at the sides of the mountain range and yet it still holds tremendous amounts of resources. Many Halflings live in these mountains. Seas and Oceans Varheid Sea The Varheid Sea is a small sea around Mildhurian which is at the heart of Khyorgan. Though it is unconnected to the ocean at large, it is considered a sea simply because it is so big. Nautilus Ocean The Nautilus Ocean is a large ocean which encompasses the majority of Khyorgan's surface. The four main continents are found at the heart of this sea. Lakes There is a large collection of lakes in Khyorgan, some are small lakes where villagers get their water for the animals and the crops while others are needed for fishing and transport. Dherenghar Dherenghar is a lake in the northern parts of Khyorgan, it is in the middle of the continent Dhelarushick. Valus Valus is a big lake east of Dherenghar. Pheghk-Minx Pheghk-Minx is a large lake in Lexighor, several Orcish tribes make their home in pole villages here. They have a difficult life as other tribes tend to raid them for supplies, fish and stored water. Lirhk-Winorth Lirhk-Winorth is a lake in Lexighor, there are several Orcish tribes living near its edges fishing for fish. They mostly live a peaceful life was it not for other tribes who raid them for supplies. Matka Matka is the largest lake in Khyorgan, it is situated in Xen'hivith. Lacus Central Lacus Central, or Central Lake, is the small lake positioned in the central regions of Andavronia. Lacus Orientali Lacus Orientali, or Eastern Lake, is a small lake in the eastern regions of Andavronia. Mhoraz-Velfn Mhoraz-Velfn is a small lake in the north-western parts of Bossnirivhonicanioklythorn. Mhoraz-Chez Mhoraz-Chez is a lake in the northern parts of Bossnirivhonicanioklythorn. Rivers A large collection of rivers run through Khyorgan providing those nearby with clean water and fish. Thamkithick Thamkithick is a river running between the continents Yamtherici and Xen'hivith. Far-off Islands Beyond the continents which surround the Varheid Sea, there are many isles in the Nautilus Ocean. Mrigae Mrigae is a large island, almost a continent, which once formed the heart of the Empire of Shai-shan. It is home to a population of Golems which have gained sentience and formed a nation. The island is protected by magical barriers. Kesuma Kesuma is a series of islands in southern Khyorgan. It is inhabited by Clan Permulaan. Other points of interest Sky Fortress The Sky Fortress is where the Sentinels hail from. It is a gargantuan building kept floating with massive amounts of magic. In the center of the fortress is a magical crystal powering the entirety of it. The Sentinel Core resided in the highest point in the Sky Fortress before it's destruction at the hands of the Demons. World Tree The World Tree is an ancient tree positioned in Bossnirivhonicanioklythorn, the Elves living there take care of the tree by riding the area of weeds and keeping people who mean to cause harm out. Present Civilisations Archei Clans The Archei Clans are a collection of Dwarven Clans that help each other, as their name suggests they come from the mountain range Archei. Orcish Tribes of Lexighor The Orcish tribes are native to the deserts of Lexighor, they are savages with primitive tools. They are at war with several nations. The Shadow Force The Shadow Force is a sinister organisation that wants to see Khyorgan being turned into a paradise for demons and undead. They have troops and cells all over Khyorgan and even have influences in almost every nation and every race on Khyorgan. Sentinel Junta The Sentinel Juntais the Sentinel government, it is ruled by the Sentinel Core who leads his people from high atop the Sky Fortress, and his generals. Contact with this individual has yet to be made; every audience request has been denied creating distrust to the Sentinel race. Clan Permulaan A colony of Halflings found in the island chain of Kesuma, the Permulaan Halflings are explorers and hunters who value honour, teamwork and cooperation. They live in small villages and have very little technological sophistication, though their ships are highly advanced. Andavronian Confederacy The Andavronian Confederacy is a confederacy made up of the twelve chief Pandorian tribes. It controls the continent of Andavronia and some territory to the north. However, while they legally control land as far as the Archei Mountains, in practice this area is completely under the control of Orcish outlaws. Polvora Empire The Polvora Empire is a nation of humans and elves in southern Obreidhion. They have formed a vast seafaring empire in the oceans to the south. List of creatures Khyorgan has a completely unique biology, since all but the simpler life forms were killed in the destruction of the United Plane. *'TBA' Present Races Immigrant Races *Human: The Human race is, along with the various Elven species, one of the more dominant races in Khyorgan and thus can be found almost anywhere, although their priviliges depend on the nation they reside in. *Elf: Several races of Elf exist in Khyorgan. **TBA *Dwarf: Dwarves are the rulers of the Archei Mountains. They can be found across Khyorgan, but they are most at home underground, in their mines. Legend has it that there is a secret dwarf kingdom under the Archei Mountains. *Orc: The Orcs in Lexighor are tribal creatures who fight each other and the nations from beyond the mountain range surrounding the endless desert. They once ruled a powerful kingdom, but after the disastrous War of Khyorgan waged against the Demons and the Shadow Force, they have reverted back to their barbarian ways. *Halfling: Halflings are descended from dwarves and humans that lived in isolated villages in the foothills of the Archei Mountains. Over time, the villagers inbred and the differences between dwarf and human faded away. The resulting people were short like the dwarves, but less stocky, built more like humans. They are found across Khyorgan. *Kitsune: A sizeable population of kitsune exist in the north. *Abominations: Abominations were once quite common and deadly in Khyorgan's more hostile deserts. However, due to the Crusades of King Matharis IV, most have been wiped out. They still thrive in Eidyn, though. *Thunderbird: Legend states that some Thunderbirds fled to Khyorgan after the fall of the United Plane. However, this is supported only by Valkyrii legend, which is known to be an unreliable source. *Demon: Demons have been trying to conquer Khyorgan for years, mainly because of it's strategic importance of being so close to Eidyn. Many have been summoned from Brunikor by the Shadow Force. Recently, they nearly succeeded in their plans to conquer the realm, waging a deadly war over two decades before they were defeated by reinforcements from Eidyn. However, there are those who didn't return to Brunikor or get killed, and they are still waiting to build up enough power to try again… Native Races *Sentinels: These magical, dragon-like creatures hail from The Sky Fortress and are considered the guardians of Khyorgan. Some Valkyrii worship them as resurrected warriors. They were the only sentient race to survive the destruction of the United Plane. Nobody knows where they came from, but no one can deny they have sacrificed much for Khyorgan. They were once commanded by the Sentinel Core that lived in the Sky Fortress, but the Core was killed diring the War of Khyorgan waged against the Demons. *Pandoria: TBA *Valkyrii: TBA *Qilin: TBA Category:Khyorgan Category:Planes